698th Hunger Games
The 698th Hunger Games were the 698th Hunger Games too take place. They took place sometime in 698 ADD. The boy from District 12 won them. Tributes As usual, 24 tributes were reaped to participate into these games. The famous ones included Jonah Zarate's older brother, Hayden Zarate, and the epitomous head taker tribute, known for beheading most of his victims. Placing 1st - '''The Headtaker (aka District 12 Male) '''2nd - '''Hayden Zarate - Day 7 (Cut in half by the Head Taker) '''3rd - District 8 Male - Day 7 (Impaled through the chest by the Head Taker) 4th - District 6 Male - Day 6 (beheaded by the Head Taker) 5th-7th: (Killed by the Head Taker on day 5): *1 Female *2 Male *4 Male 8th-9th: '''(Killed on Day 3): *1 Male *2 Female '''13th-10th: (Killed on Day 2): *12 Female *11 Male *11 Female *10 Male '14th-24th '(All killed in the Bloodbath on Day 1): *3 Male *3 Female *4 Female *5 Male *5 Female *6 Female *7 Male *7 Female *8 Female *9 Female *10 Female The Victor The 12 Male, nicknamed "The Headtaker" won with 5 kills, 3 of them by beheading. Arena The arena was resembled by a colonial era town dating to the late 1700's. It was known for being cold and dead feeling, with fog covering the town nearly 24/7. The cornucopia was located in the town square, and was surrounded by older buildings. A dead forest surrounded the entire town on 3 sides, a large lake covering the remaining side. The lake was the main source of fresh water, though it was known for tasting foul and being disease filled if not treated. Other sources of water came from the rain on Day 2 and the canteens in the cornucopia. As for food, deer roamed everywhere in the woods, and venison was easy to come by. Not to mention the bounties inside the cornucopia which were near limitless. The Games The 699th Hunger Games lasted for 7 days. Day 1 The bloodbath begins, resulting in the deaths of ten tributes. *Deaths: District 3 Male, District 3 Female, District 4 Female, District 5 Male, District 5 Female, District 6 Female, District 7 Male, District 7 Female, District 8 Female, District 9 Female, District 10 Female. Day 2 Rain poured the entire day, giving tributes the opprotunity to gather clean drinking water. Four tributes died on day 2, most likely by careers. *Deaths: District 10 Male, District 11 Male, District 11 Female, District 12 Female. Day 3 Hayden and his allies raided the cornucopia for supplies, and ended up killing the 1 Male and 2 Female. *Deaths: District 1 Male, District 2 Female. Day 4 The surviving careers began their search for Hayden and company, thinking they were the only tributes left besides themselves. *Deaths: None. Day 5 While walking through the dead forest, the boy from 12 jumped from a tree, managing to singlehandedly kill the remaining careers. *Deaths: District 1 Female, District 2 Male, District 4 Male. Day 6 The games now down to Hayden, his two allies, and the Head Taker, Hayden and the 8 Male went hunting for the Head Taker while leaving the 6 Male behind to guard the supplies. Near the strike of midnight, the Head Taker busted into the cabin the 6 Male was in. The two engaged in combat, though the 6 Male was overpowered and beheaded. *Deaths: District 6 Male Day 7 Upon hearing a cannon, Hayden and the 8 Male returned, to find the Head Taker had killed their ally. Hayden quickly shot the male with his musket, knocking the boy down. It looked like the two had killed him, but he got up. Hayden was unable to reload in time, and him, the 8 male, and headtaker all got in a fight. Hayden tried to club the headtaker with the butt of his musket, but was disarmed, instead relying on dual sickles. The fight lead to a bridge, where the headtaker stabbed the 8 Male threw the chest, killing him. All alone, Hayden and the headtaker had a lengthy duel going across the bridge, before the headtaker managed to gain the upper hand, cleaving Hayden in two. *Deaths: District 8 Male, Hayden Zarate. Day 7 Gallery Freegifmaker.me 29YkY.gif|The Headtaker kicks the door down interrupting the 6 Male's Meal. HeadtakerFight1.png|The 6 Male faces down the Headtaker. Freegifmaker.me 29YkZ.gif|The 6 Male throws a chair at the Headtaker. HeadtakerFight3.png|The 6 Male grabs a fire poker. Freegifmaker.me 29Ym3.gif|The 6 Male valiantly fights the Headtaker with a fire poker. Freegifmaker.me 29Ym4.gif|The Headtaker gains the upper hand on the 6 Male. Freegifmaker.me 29Ym5.gif|The headtaker beheads the 6 Male. HeadtakerFight4.png|After hearing a cannon, Hayden Zarate rides back to his allies cabin. Freegifmaker.me 29Ym8.gif|Hayden shoots the Headtaker as he flees the scene. HeadtakerFight5.png|Surviving the shot, the Headtaker begins to get up. Freegifmaker.me 29Ymb.gif|Hayden fights the Headtaker with the butt of his musket. HeadtakerFight7.png|After being disarmed, Hayden grabs a pair of sickles. Freegifmaker.me 29Ymg.gif|Hayden continues his fight with the headtaker. HeadtakerFight6.png|The District 8 Male arrives to help out Hayden. Freegifmaker.me 29Ymi.gif|Using a scythe, the 8 Male and Hayden fight the Headtaker together. HeadtakerFight9.png|Hayden and the 8 Male retreat across a bridge. Freegifmaker.me 29Ymo.gif|The headtaker stabs the 8 Male through the chest, killing him. Freegifmaker.me 29Ymr.gif|Hayden fights the Headtaker alone. Freegifmaker.me 29Ymt.gif|Hayden continues to fight the Headtaker across the bridge, though noticeably tired. Freegifmaker.me 29Ymz.gif|The Headtaker kills Hayden. Outfits An interesting choice for outfits was to dress the tributes like people who lived in the time of the arena. Males wore collared shirts with tan colored overcoats, with buckled boots and long socks. Females wore short skirts with laced over shoes, wearing knee length socks.